


True That He's No Prince Charming

by fandom_inspired



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Beast!Jace, Beauty and the Beast AU, Belle!Clary, Chip!Max, Cogsworth!Alec, F/M, Gaston!Sebastian, Lumiere!Magnus, M/M, Maurice!Simon, Mrs.Potts!Maryse, Oh, Slow Burn, Supportive Maryse, This idea came to me all of a sudden, also Wardrobe!Isabelle, i don't know how to tag, in the past Valentine was a dick to Jace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_inspired/pseuds/fandom_inspired
Summary: After Simon disappears into an abandoned church, Clary, his best friend will stop at nothing to find him. She is surprized to see that a society of people are trapped here and the leader, Jace, has taken Simon prisoner. Clary offers to take Simon's place. The only way for the people inhabited here to leave is when Jace falls in love. Now that Clary is here, could she win Jace's heart and set every one free?





	1. Rescuing Simon

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me out of nowhere, please tell me your opinions on it in the comments! Thank you so much for reading this!

PHONE CALL FROM SIMON 9:38 P.M-   
"Clary, I'm at this place. It's really creepy and I'm starting to get a bad feeling about it, call me back when you - *THWACK* bzzzzzzzzzz"

Clary Fray stands outside of this abandoned church far off the side of the road. She's never seen it before.

"Oh Simon," she whispers, "How did you end up here?" Find my I-phone clearly said his phone was here, but why would he come here? Taking a deep breath Clary stepped forward in to the old church.

"Ouch!" She stumbles on a large stick places strategically on the floor near the entry. She picks it up and strides forward holding the stick to defend herself. "Hello? Simon?"

A muffled cry came from a few rooms away. Clary raced after it.

"Simon, oh my god! Are you okay!" Clary kneels next to Simon who is tied and bound to a chair. She removes his gag.

"Clary, we gotta get out of here, the people here are nuts-" Simon whispered in a panicked voice after retching from all the dust on his cloth.

"Who said we were people?" an amused voice came from the doorway.

"Oh shit, that's him, Clary we gotta-"

"Clary, is it eh mundane? This your girlfriend?" The amused voice said sounding closer this time.

"I'm not his girlfriend, he's my best friend, why do you care?" Clary snapped at the voice feigning confidence she didn't quiet feel.

"Well, you'd better say good-bye to him then. He'll probably be dead by the morning at this rate." The voice chuckled, "Pathetic mundane."

"Why would Simon die? If you even threaten to kill him then I swear to God I will call the cops right now." Clary snapped pulling her phone out.

"We can't have that now," The voice sounded thoughtful, "Let's try this- He can leave, if you stay."

"Deal," Clary said with hesitant.

"No, Clary, you can't these people..." Simon cried softly.

"Ugh, how's this. If you stay no harm will come to you or the mundane." a shadow shifted, "I swear on the Angel."

'Angel?'

"I said deal." Clary stated defiantly. 

The voice stepped into light. He was a beautiful boy, no more than 20 years old, but there was a certain aura around him of danger. He was not someone to mess with. "Good. Magnus, get this mundie out of here."

Behind a him a tall, sleek Asian man with glitter radiating from him, make-up on fleek clunk into the room. "As you wish Jace," and proceeded to snap his fingers.

All around Simon blue smoke was consuming him. "Clary!" he cried before a loud crack and he was gone.

"Simon!" She turned to the Asian man angrily, "Where is he!"

"Do not worry there biscuit, he's safe, at his house now," he turned to the beautiful boy, "I hope this works. For your sake and for all of ours."

"Me too," The beautiful boy stared him straight in the eye, "Show our guest to her room please Magnus," He broke eye contact and left the room without a glace at Clary.

"What the hell," Clary breathed.

The Asian smiled, "Well biscuit, let's get you to your room."


	2. Meeting Magnus and Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus introduces himself and Alec to Clary.

The Asian man grabbed Clary’s hand with cat like swiftness, and strode towards the door.

“Let go! What the hell!” Clary struggled to get her hand out of his grip.

The Asian man smiled warmly, “Biscuit, nobody here is going to hurt us. You are our guest!”

Clary’s eyes widened in fear, “There are more of you? Who are you?”

The Asian man’s cat-like eyes gleamed. He released Clary’s arm and took a step back. He brushed a magenta lock of hair out of his face.  
“I-“ he declared sweeping a hand across in an elaborate bow, “Am Magnus Bane, resident warlock,” He looked up through his hair. “And on behalf of the other residents, I herby welcome you to The Institute!”

Clary tried to stop herself from grinning. This man-sorry- warlock’s energy was infectious, and he seemed so much friendlier than the beast of a man from before.

“The Institute?”

“Yes, this place is called The Institute. It was where the New York shadowhunters used to live and research information to hunt demons,” he halted seeing the look on her face and   
chuckled, “Oh biscuit, don’t worry. We’ll fill you in on this in no time.

“In the meantime, why don’t I introduce you to the shadowhunters who will be hear with you as long as you are,” Magnus’ eyes, swept across the room, “Such as dear Alexander! Please come out Alec!”

A dark shadow in the doorway moved a bit startling Clary. The shadow revealed itself to be a young man with raven black hair, Though he looked grumpy and distressed, he smiled a bit when he saw Clary.

“Hi,” He seemed to address the floor rather than her.

“Um, hi?,”

“Alexander!” Magnus slid across the floor over to Alec, “Darling,” he placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder, “This is Clary. She took the place of that mundane Jace brought in. She is going to be with us for a while.” Magnus emphasized the last sentence and Alec’s eyes widened.

“He-,” He started, “She-, Oh.”

Clary narrowed her eyes in confusion and annoyance, and looked at Alec.

Alec gulped and took a deep breath. “Look, Clary. Jace may seem like an awful person, but when you get to know him you will learn that’s not the only thing about him. He’s had a rough time, and is a douche sometimes, but you should give him a chance at getting to know each other better.”

Clary rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Of course, befriend my captor. That is such a great idea!”

Alec seemed to be very interested at Magnus’ feet and was practically boring holes into the shoe with his eyes as he said, “Please, give him a chance.” Then he bolted out the door with his cheek’s starting to flush.

Magnus looked after him with a wistful look on his face and looked as if he was going to chase after him. Suddenly, he seemed to remember Clary was there and forced a smile onto his glittery face. 

“Well, that’s Alec! C’mon, NOW I will show you your room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comment's are much appreciated!


	3. Isabelle is Clary's new bestie! Or is she?

"So along this way, is a bunch of the assorted types of weapons, these lovely nephilim use to kill the demons residing in the lovely city of NYC.' As the warlock leads Clary through a long hallway of weapons, a cold feeling swoops over her as the realization of what she'd just done settled in.

Feeling nauseous Clary slumps against the nearest wall gasping for breath. "Oh God," she gasps, "Oh. My. Frickin. God. What did I just do?"

Magnus stopped in his tracks and looked behind him in a hesitant manor.

"oh biscuit. What you did was very brave, and I-" he stopped, "Isabelle would be better at explaining this all to you. I'm not very with distressed teenage girls," he smiled apologeticly. I'll bring her to you as soon as your ready, but first I want you to be comfortable here."

He guides her the rest of the way to her room. Her room is a spacious room with a simple vanity, an enormous bed and a mirror.

Clary flops on to the bed, her eyes unfocused and dazed. Magnus sits beside her shedding glitter. He reaches out and grasps her arm reassuringly. "I'll be right back with Isabelle. She's about your age. I think you might get along nicely."

He pats her arm, just once, and leaves Clary alone in this strange place, with nothing but her fears.

 

A couple minutes later Clary is up pacing around her new room cursing herself for being to rash and why, oh why did she not call the cops! 

Magnus pokes his head in the doorway, "Biscuit, meet Isabelle," He turns around to face the tall dark girl behind him, "Izzy, meet Clary,"

The girl behind him, Isabelle darts forward towards Clary and sweeps her up in a bone crushing hug. Clary squeaks indignantly, and Isabelle nearly drops her. "Ooh, its going to be SO nice having another girl around! I have nobody to talk to!."

Magnus interrupts, "Isabelle, I do recall yesterday, you and I were debating on who the hottest celebrities were."

Isabelle fondly rolls her eyes at him and mock whispers to Clary, "Magnus doesn't count, I swear he thinks he's a teenage girl!"

At that Clary had to stifle a laugh, as Magnus states in a mock offended voice, "Izzy, I thought you liked me!"

Isabelle laughed "Sure I do..." she trails off, "So, Clary. Being the only two girls here, we should get to know each other some."

Clary frowns a bit. The only friend she ever had, the only friend she's ever needed was Simon. Should she befriend this new girl she just met? Clary meets Isabelle's wide excited eyes and makes a decision.

"Sure,"

"Yes!," Isabelle shouts and jumps up and down a couple times, "First of all, you shall call me Izzy! And second, let me tell you about Jace. I have a feeling you two will hit it off."  
Clary narrows her eyes angrily and stares at Izzy who frowns a bit. She looks over to the spot where Magnus was just lurking to see it empty. "I don't have any intention of befriending the psycho who is making me stay here to save my best friend. If I had to date any body that I met hear, I'd probably be that dark haired one, Alex?"

Izzy looked down with a look of betrayal and something else on her face. "I'm sorry that he's keeping you here. Once you get to know him behind all the sarcasm, and doucheiness, he's such a nice guy, just very misunderstood. I bet no one has told you yet that his father was abusive? Mentally, emotionally, and physically? He's had a rough go. We all have. He has just put up a mental wall around him. We are waiting for somebody to break those walls down."  
Clary gets filled with a sense of regret. What happened to him sounds awful, and if by judging by the look on Izzy's face, that's only part of the story. But still he was awful to her. She wasn't just going to look past that.

Izzy looks back at Clary meeting her eyes with a bit of humor this time, "Oh, and honey? Don't even try to hit on Alec. He is gay as hell." she laughs a bit at the expression on Clary's face, then sobers up a bit, "But, don't tell anyone. Jace doesn't know, our Mother and little brother have no idea, Magnus pretty much has guessed, but, he is not ready for them to know yet. I'm just warning you before you try to seduce him."

At that, speak of the devil, Alec walks into the room, his long hair covering his eyes. "Jace wanted me to tell you guys, specifically Clary to meet him in the dining hall for dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this has been on hiatus for a while, but I think I like where its going so far!


End file.
